


Love In The Stitches

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker is bi, Clothing, Get Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Stealing clothing, What Was I Thinking?, bi-panic, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: The one where Nicky and Joe try to give Booker hints but he's kind of clueless.
Relationships: Eventual Booker | Sebastien Le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Love In The Stitches

“Has anyone seen my green shirt?” Naked from the waist up Booker walked into the main living area to see his shirt on Nicky instead as he reached for a book on one of the higher shelves. The green-eyed man is wearing only the shirt, and boxers and looks rather nice in the combination, to say the least. He wanted to walk up behind him to kiss the back of his neck and nuzzle him.

He was staring.

“Something wrong, Booker?”

The question snapped him out of his thoughts, “No, just... keep the shirt, I’m getting a different one,”

\--

The next time he found Joe tucked away in one of his well-worn hoodies, even worse he was fast asleep in it causing him to feel a tug at his heartstrings. 

He was very much in love with the sight. He wanted to share Nicky’s place and run his hands through the curls. Feel the hand rub against his calf. 

“Everything alright?” Joe asked softly. 

He only nodded before disappearing to his room.

\--

There is something about seeing the one you have feelings for in your clothing. How they look so comfortable and peaceful in them. The hoodie never came back causing him to buy a new one. Then the old one came back and the second one disappeared only for him to find Nicky reading in it. 

Before Nicky could ask he let it go and simply walked away. It was going to drive him crazy. 

They traveled light so he didn’t have much, to begin with, but each time he did laundry another item of clothing seemed to end up on Joe or Nicky and the sight left him wanting. It was too much after about three months of this when he finally decided to question the guilty couple now both cozy in his clothing. 

“Why do you keep stealing my clothes?”

Sharing a look the couple had a conversation that only they would ever know about. “Bas, if you want your clothing back all you have to do is take it off of us,” Nicky smiled.

Joe chuckled as he watched the gears in the blonde’s mind come to a screeching halt. Getting up Nicky slipped his hand into his brother’s to give it a squeeze before heading to the bedroom. Joe followed behind him but not before uttering, “Nicky likes when his pants are pulled off using teeth,"


End file.
